


Comfort, Passion, Love

by bastiansbabe



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Conversations, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Juventus Turin, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Real Madrid CF, Some Humor, Talk about the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastiansbabe/pseuds/bastiansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gigi and Iker spend some time together after Juventus advances to the Champions League final.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort, Passion, Love

Comfort. That’s what Gigi provided Iker with and tonight was no different. As he laid silently in the Italian man’s arms, the torturous ninety minutes at the Santiago Bernabeu kept replaying in his head.

“Stop.”

“Hmm?” Iker asked.

“Stop thinking about it.”

“I can’t.”

“Which is exactly why you need to.”

Iker let out a soft sigh as he shifted his body and sank into Gigi’s just a bit more. He hated when the older man was right, which happened more often than not.

Gigi pulled the Spaniard’s body closer and kissed his forehead. He wasn’t going to tell Iker that everything was going to be okay. Not because he didn’t want to, but because he knew that wasn’t what was needed at that moment.

“I hear Italy’s beautiful in the summer.”

“I hear Spain is just as beautiful in the summer.”

“Who told you that?”

“A good friend of mine.”

“Oh really?”

“Really,” Gigi chuckled.

“Mmm…you always come here, though.”

“So come to Italy this year, amore.”

Iker nodded, “I’d like for Martin to experience another culture.”

“You know the bambino is always welcome.”

“He’ll understand more Italian than I do by the time we come home.”

“You understand plenty.”

“I know football terms, bad words, and other things…”

“What other things?” Gigi grinned, his eyes lighting up at the prospect of Iker talking dirty.

“Gigi…”

“Yes?”

“Nothing.”

“How long have we known each other?”

“Longer than I can remember.”

“And you still can’t talk about sex?”

“It’s not that I can’t.”

“Oh, I see,” Gigi whispered, his lips brushing against Iker’s ear. “You prefer actions instead.”

Passion. Iker had experienced the Italian man’s passion firsthand, both off and on the pitch for years.

The older man’s hands slowly moved from the Spaniard’s abdomen up to his chest, just over his heart.

“How do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Turn me on but at the same time make me feel like everything is going to be okay.”

“I’m glad I can still turn you on after all this time,” Gigi smiled. “And because everything will be fine.”

“For you. You are going to the finals.”

“I know, but at the end of your life, winning titles ultimately doesn’t matter. What matters is the type of life you led, how you treated people, and what kind of person you were off the pitch. Those that hate you have no idea who you truly are or what you’re really like. You’re one of the kindest people I have ever met, Iker. I’ve never met anyone with as much heart and I doubt I ever will. “

Love. Unconditional, undying love. That was the most important thing Iker could receive from Gigi. The thing that kept him going even on his darkest days.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing these two. Hope you liked it!


End file.
